Traços de Tristeza
by KittyBlue
Summary: Dois grupos de assassinos e um alvo.... -crossover Weiss Kreuz & Noir- -yohjixran v omixkirika- HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** traços de tristeza  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **au, crossover fic, angst, lemon/lime, ooc, yaoi, romance  
**Rating: **R/NC17  
**Pares:** Yohji x Ran ; Omi x Kirika  
**Sumário:** dois grupos de assassinos e um alvo.  
**Avisos: **este fic é um AU. Um crossover entre dois dos meus animes favoritos Weiß Kreuz Noir.. tentarei ao máximo não deixar as personagens OOC, mas acho que acabarei por o fazer de qualquer maneira.  
**CC: **Podes contactar-me através de **Email** ou pelo ICQ (145672919)  
**Disclaimer:** as personagens dos animes Weiß Kreuz e Noir não são minhas! Eu apenas gosto de fazer de conta que controlo as suas vidas!

**O essencial a saber é que: **este fic é um crossover entre Weiß Kreuz e Noir. Em relação aos animes, posso resumir que ambos são duas equipas de assassinos. Sendo este fic um AU eu vou apenas manter alguns factos, como por exemplo, a Weiß Kreuz existe mas é só composta por três elementos, Ken, Omi e Yohji. A Noir, para quem não sabe, é uma dupla de assassinas que também prestam serviços de assassinato..

_Leiam e digam-me que acharam..._ **-**

Traços de Tristeza

by _KittyBlue_

**PRÓLOGO**

As duas raparigas pararam em frente a uma casa. A mais nova, Kirika Yumura, deu alguns passos em direcção ao sitio onde ia viver nos próximos meses, ela parou em frente à porta. A outra, Mireille Bouquet, permaneceu no mesmo sitio apenas atenta à sua amiga.

- Que achas? – perguntou a loira, Mireille.

- ..

Mireille deu alguns passos até estar ao lado de Kirika. Ela abriu a porta e entrou. As duas olharam em redor. Kirika imediatamente captando todos os detalhes do local, procurando saídas de emergência, bons esconderijos, ser uma assassina não era fácil e mesmo sem ela saber o porquê de ela ser uma, era sempre melhor estar preparada para tudo.

- A casa parece linda. Pelo menos o corredor é, queres ver os quartos? – Kirika olhou para a loira mas não respondeu novamente ao que ela perguntou.

Mireille suspirou e andou na direcção da escada, que a levaria para o segundo andar onde deveriam se situar os quartos. Kirika esperou a outra desaparecer da sua vista para voltar até à entrada para fechar a porta. Ela parou no último instante e olhou para uma loja que estava mesmo em frente, uma floricultura, Koneko no Sumu Ie. Um rapaz loiro estava em frente à montra a limpar os vidros. Como que se tivesse se sentido observado ele olhou em redor e finalmente para trás, ele sorriu para Kirika e em seguida voltou ao que estava a fazer. A rapariga fechou a porta e decidiu ir procurar Mireille.

Kirika entrou no primeiro quarto, em frente às escadas, e viu a sua parceira a ligar o portátil. Ela olhou em redor, aquilo parecia uma sala de estudo, uma biblioteca quase, algumas prateleiras estavam vazias mas pelo menos duas estantes estavam cheias de livros, do chão até ao tecto. Ela aproximou-se de Mireille e olhou para o ecrã do computador.

- Já tenho informações relativas à nossa missão. – disse Mireille como se lendo os seus pensamentos. – Reiji Takatori.

- O primeiro ministro? – perguntou Kirika.

- Parece que sim, foi eleito há menos de um mês. O nosso cliente disse que o Takatori está envolvido em esquemas obscuros, parece que contratou um grupo de guarda costas que têm poderes psíquicos.. acreditas nisto?

- Se ele diz deve ser verdade. – respondeu ela simplesmente.

- Hmm. Bem.. precisamos descobrir os sítios que ele mais frequenta e talvez devêssemos manter-nos longe dos tais guarda-costas.. mau pressentimento.

- ..

- Acho que por agora vou dar uma volta por Tokyo, queres vir comigo?

- Não.

- Tu é que sabes. – Mireille agarrou o casaco que tinha deixado em cima da cadeira ao lado da secretaria e dirigiu-se para a saída. – Pronta para te habituares ao Japão?

Kirika não respondeu apenas voltou-se para o portátil ocupando em frente a ele o anterior lugar de Mireille. A loira suspirou amargurada e saiu da sala de estudo.

Kirika parou de escrever e olhou na direcção da janela. O sol brilhava e estava um bonito dia. _Talvez devesse ter aceitado ir com ela.._- pensou Kirika. – _Não! Eu estou aqui para matar, não de ferias.. prepara-te Reiji Takatori.. a Noir está quase pronta a atacar._

Que acharam do prólogo? Devem já estar por ai a tentar perceber de que se trata o fic, ou estão simplesmente curiosos em relação à missão que a Noir tem?

Ou estão a achar as personagens estranhas? Não se preocupem a Kirika é mesmo assim, silenciosa, triste mas muito perigosa... talvez devesse ter entrado em mais detalhes sobre elas duas, mas não se preocupem! Na próxima parte!

Não se esqueçam de me mandar um mail ou de deixar uma review!

Continuem a ler e saberão mais factos! Bye!


	2. Capítulo1

Traços de Tristeza  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
- Que pensas que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou um dos guardas.  
  
- Eu estou a tirar apontamentos, não posso?  
  
- Não! É proibido jornalistas nos locais de crime!  
  
- Eu sabia mas pensei que ias ser simpático e deixar-me ficar..  
  
- Fora!!! – gritou o guarda.  
  
- Já vou, já vou!  
  
O ruivo suspirou colocando o seu bloco de notas dentro do casaco e dirigindo-se para a saída. Tinha quase conseguido ler o que dizia o relatório da policia mas aquele guarda estúpido tinha aparecido e estragado tudo!  
  
- Como sempre a meter-se onde não deve, não é Fujimiya?!  
  
Ran olhou para o seu lado esquerdo. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver alguém que pensava, e tinha quase a certeza, ser um fantasma. O ruivo olhou em redor para ver se ninguém dizia nada, mas os guardas estavam todos ocupados a expulsar outros repórteres ou a tomar conta da cena do crime.  
  
- Kudoh.. Yohji Kudoh..?  
  
- Isso mesmo. – respondeu o loiro acendendo um cigarro. – Ainda bem que não te esqueceste de mim..  
  
- Mas.. tu devias estar morto!  
  
- Woa! Boa maneira de dizeres que sentiste a minha falta!  
  
- Cala-te! Disseram que tinhas morrido com a tua namorada, Asuka qualquer coisa.. eu próprio tratei de fazer o artigo e eu sei muito bem que até encontraram um corpo!  
  
- Minha parceira, Asuka Murase. Ela morreu sim, eu não. Tão simples quanto isso.  
  
- Que fazes aqui?  
  
- Eu sou o detective em cargo deste caso.. parece que voltamos a encontrar- nos.  
  
- Parece que sim.. – Ran desviou o olhar do loiro para um guarda que ia a passar e que ao vê-lo veio na direcção dele. Ele suspirou ao perceber que não tinha mesmo maneira de saber mais sobre o morto. – Tenho de ir andando.. – Ran olhou para o guarda que se aproximava.  
  
- Eu não disse para saíres daqui??  
  
- Sim! Já estou a ir!  
  
- Estás à espera de quê então? – perguntou o guarda cruzando os braços. Yohji riu-se e os dois olharam para ele. – Detective Kudoh! O comissário estava a perguntar por si.  
  
- Ok.. obrigado. – o loiro desencostou-se da parede e foi para onde sabia estar o comissário.  
  
- E tu fora! – gritou o guarda novamente para Ran.  
  
- Tu deves ter um problema qualquer de atitude, já disse que estava a ir!! – Ran afastou-se mas parou novamente ao lado do guarda. – Mas voltaremos a encontrar-nos de novo, não desisto facilmente.  
  
Ran seguiu o seu caminho. Yohji riu-se ao ver o ar atrapalhado do guarda, além de estar completamente embaraçado, parecia perdido. O loiro sabia bem o quanto aquele repórter, Ran Fujimiya, conseguia fazer uma pessoa perder todo o sentido.  
  
Realmente a primeira coisa que Yohji pensou quando Manx lhe disse qual era a nova missão da Weiß foi se iria novamente encontrar-se com ele.  
  
Flashback  
  
- A vossa nova missão Weiß. – disse Manx ao entrar na sala e entregar uns pacotes que tinha as informações respectivas à missão. – Um grupo de jovens entre os 18 e os 20 anos têm sido encontrados em jardins destruídos ou cemitérios. Sabemos que o assassino tem protecção de alguém superior que além de lhe apagar as pistas, protege-o contra a policia. A vossa missão é encontrar o assassino e o seu protector e eliminar os dois.  
  
Yohji percebeu imediatamente que esta era uma missão em que seriam necessários os três elementos da Weiß. Seria uma missão fácil se Persia não achasse que para proteger os inocentes e para evitar perder tempos a Weiß devia permanecer sob disfarce.  
  
Então Ken tinha sido encarregue de entrar como estagiário para a policia, Yohji iria usar a sua perícia de detective e tomar conta de todos as ocorrências relacionadas com estes assassinatos.  
  
Tudo estava bem até Omi perceber que ia ficar novamente apenas em casa a tratar de tudo através do computador. Depois de o loirinho quase se devastar em lágrimas em frente à ruiva, Manx finalmente concordou em arranjar-lhe também um disfarce. Que acabou por ser especialista de investigação no jornal Himawari.  
  
Depois de a Manx preparar tudo para entrarmos para os nossos sectores durante a missão, Omi foi verificar o cadastro dos jornalistas e empresários do jornal, entre eles o prezado repórter Ran Fujimiya. Manx disse que Ran seria um dos que Omi teria de seguir mais atentamente, ele era bastante cuidadoso com as suas reportagens mas em geral metia-se muito onde não devia.  
  
- Mas Manx-sama, vou ser babysitter ou algo do tipo?  
  
- Não Omi, apenas quero que caso ele descubra alguma coisa me contactes imediatamente. Precisamos acabar com este assassino o mais depressa possível, teremos todo o tempo com o protector, mas Persia não quer mais inocentes a morrer.  
  
- Então quando começamos? – perguntou Ken curioso e dava para ver, ansioso.  
  
- Amanhã. Ai dentro encontraram o sitio onde serão esperados amanhã. Ken e Omi terão de começar por ser entrevistados, serão aceites por terem óptimas recomendações que ninguém se dignaria a recusar. – Manx pausou e olhou na minha direcção. – Yohji, tu irás amanhã ao último local do crime, irás conversar com os guardas e se houver alguma pessoa que aches suspeita, tem em mente investigar, como não terás a ajuda do Omi, fala comigo ou investiga por ti, como quiseres.  
  
- Ele não precisa de ser entrevistado porquê? – perguntou Omi.  
  
- Não sei bem como mas Yohji Kudoh tem uma boa reputação como detective, o comissário Shuuichi Takatori aceitou facilmente integrar-te na sua equipa. Ele quer que os assassinatos acabem tão rápido como nós. Alguma dúvida?  
  
Ao não receber nenhuma, Manx despediu-se e saiu da sala de missões, deixando três membros da Weiß ansiosos e ao mesmo tempo aterrados com aquilo que os esperava. Nunca numa missão tinham ficado proibidos de se contactarem e desta vez só poderiam contactar-se quando a missão acabasse. Omi seria o única a permanecer na Koneko, os restantes, Ken e Yohji teriam até de arranjar um sitio para ficar durante a missão.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Até agora as coisas corriam bem. O comissário Takatori tinha se disponibilizado a ajudar da melhor maneira possível e parecia realmente bastante interessado em que este assassino fosse descoberto.  
  
Yohji aproximou-se do comissário, que estava a falar com o médico legista.  
  
- Mandou chamar-me, comissário?  
  
- Kudoh. Eu queria que visses o relatório da autopsia depois do Dr. Konaka examinar o corpo do morto. Podes tirar algumas pistas sobre o que aconteceu a partir dai. Quero que saibas que estou bastante contente por ter alguém tão conceituado connosco, tenho a certeza que serás uma preciosa ajuda.  
  
- Farei tudo ao meu alcance para terminar este caso o mais rápido possível. Mais alguma coisa ou posso ir?  
  
- Só tenho mais uma coisa a avisar, os repórteres costumam aproximar-se bastante do local do crime. Pelo menos duas vezes já tivemos problemas com jornais e revistas a dizer aquilo que achavam sobre este assassino sem terem na realidade nada a dizer. Espero que tenhas cuidado com eles, um especialmente perigoso é Ran Fujimiya. Ele é um bom jornalista mas em geral não tem limites quando tem uma reportagem a terminar.  
  
- Terei isso em conta. Com licença, vou investigar o local e depois irei até à clinica ter com o doutor. – Yohji afastou-se.  
  
O primeiro sitio que o loiro lembrou-se de examinar foi o local onde o morto tinha sido encontrado. Noutra coisa que Yohji tinha tido sorte foi que esta vítima tinha sido encontrada num jardim completamente destruído, pelo menos dois ou três anos sem ter uma única visita. Alguns dos últimos mortos tinham sido encontrados em cemitérios.  
  
Ao examinar o chão Yohji chegou à conclusão que o corpo tinha sido arrastado. Ao seguir os sinais de arrastamento do corpo, o loiro verificou que a vítima tinha sido morta um pouco longe, quase na entrada do jardim. Podiam ver-se claras marcas de luta, por isso a morte deveria ter sido demorada, pois havia marcas mais profundas, como se o homem tivesse tentando ainda levantar-se.  
  
Yohji não tinha ideia da arma do crime e nem sabia quais as circunstâncias da morte da vítima, coisas que só descobriria ao examinar o corpo, coisa que seria impossível por o corpo já ter sido levado para a clinica, mas existia sempre a hipótese de ver o relatório da autopsia. Só mesmo ai teria novas informações.  
  
--  
  
A Koneko estava vazia, apenas uma ou duas raparigas que tentavam convencer Omi a sair com elas. Ele já tinha dito mil vezes que não podia, que agora que ia estar sozinho durante o resto do mês teria mais trabalho. Nenhuma delas sabia de certeza que a Koneko iria só contar com a presença dele nalgumas manhãs e fins de tardes, com o novo trabalho no jornal, Omi iria ter muito menos tempo para estar ali.  
  
O sino da entrada tocou avisando que estava ali uma nova cliente. Omi arregalou os olhos quando a rapariga entrou olhando em redor. Ela tinha cabelos loiros compridos e uns olhos verdes meio azulados, era bastante bonita e sem dúvida que não era o tipo de cliente que Omi estava habituado a receber.  
  
Ela sorriu e aproximou-se de Omi.  
  
- Allô.. [1] quer dizer olá! – disse ela com um sorriso.  
  
- Olá. Posso ajudar nalguma coisa?  
  
- Acho que nem por isso.. eu mudei-me para a casa em frente. – ela pausou apontando para a casa em frente à loja. – E ao ver esta bonita floricultura, decidi aproximar-me para explorar.  
  
- Oh, então bem vinda. De certeza que será sempre bem vinda à Koneko. – as duas raparigas que restavam acabaram por ir embora ao ver que Omi não lhe dava atenção nenhuma. O loirinho agarrou um lírio e deu-o a loira.  
  
- Que lindo! Obrigado.. esqueci-me completamente de me apresentar.. Mireille Bouquet.  
  
- Muito gosto, Omi Tsukiyono.  
  
- Eu adorei a tua lojinha, é muito gira.. que quer dizer Koneko no.. como é mesmo.. sabes, é que eu sou francesa e não tenho muita experiência com o japonês.  
  
- Koneko no Sumu Ie, a casa do gatinho.  
  
- Ah! Mignon! [2]  
  
Omi corou embaraçado. Mireille sorriu.  
  
- Bem eu tenho de ir andando, a minha amiga deve estar a estranhar onde ando. Vem visitar-nos um dia destes! – disse ela com um sorriso voltando-se para ir embora.  
  
- Adeus. – disse ele.  
  
A porta fechou-se e Omi olhou em redor e viu que a loja estava totalmente deserta. As últimas clientes tinham ido embora, sem os outros tudo parecia mais triste. Omi preparou-se para fechar a loja.  
  
--  
  
Kirika afastou-se da janela ao ver Mireille a sair da loja. A loira deu-lhe um sorriso e atravessou a estrada, alguns segundos depois a loira estava a entrar no quarto onde estava a morena.  
  
- Aquele miúdo é muito querido. Devias ter vindo comigo. – Mireille olhou para a flor que tinha na mão e em seguida olhou para Kirika. – Então, tudo bem?  
  
- Tudo.  
  
- Ainda bem. Sentes falta de Paris? – Mireille esperou algum tempo para a outra responder mas a morena ficou calada. – É que eu sinto. Nunca pensei mas acho que me acostumei à cidade. O Japão é um pais como outro qualquer, não tem aquele atractivo que encontrei sempre em cada rua e esquina de paris.. – Mireille suspirou.  
  
- É pouco tempo.  
  
- Pois é! – Mireille sorriu. – Sabes, acho que vou ter de arranjar algo mais que fazer do que andar por aqui a pensar naquilo que deixamos para trás... novas mensagens?  
  
- Não. O cliente disse que avisaria quando quisesse o serviço e até agora não disse nada.. que fazemos?  
  
- Eu juntei duas ou três missões, podemos tratar delas enquanto ele não diz nada.  
  
- Muito bem. Diz-me apenas quem tenho de matar.  
  
--  
  
O céu escureceu à medida que o sol se ponha. As poucas luzes do local eram dos postes de electricidade. A rua estava escura, mas não suficiente para que ele não visse para onde estava a ir.  
  
Com cuidado Ran saltou a vedação que os guardas tinham colocado para que ninguém visse vasculhar o lugar. O ruivo suspirou aliviado ao ver que não havia ninguém ali. Aproximando-se do lugar onde tinha visto o morto antes de ser transportado para a morgue, Ran parou captando todo o tipo de pistas que lhe pudessem ser úteis.  
  
A policia tinha verificado bem o lugar mas tinha deixado o sitio completamente destruído em termos de evidências. Desde a faculdade que tudo haver com criminologia o interessava, tinha aprendido cedo a perceber quando estava em frente a um suicídio ou um homicídio, e com o tempo tinha acabado por aprender também a perceber quando estava em frente a um simples assassino ou um serial-killer.  
  
Ran baixou-se e tocou a terra. Estava seca e não havia nem uma marca de sangue, por isso o quer que tenha morto a vítima não tinha sido algo como uma faca, talvez tenha mesmo sido a tiro.. Sabia que devia ter investido mais tempo no relatório!!!  
  
Um barulho fez com que ele rapidamente se levantasse, mas antes de ele se conseguir virar, braços o envolveram impedindo-o de se voltar. Lábios no seu pescoço fez com que ele gemesse, ao aperceber-se de repente que alguém estava a beija-lo e ele nem fazia a mínima ideia de quem era, Ran começou a mover-se para se afastar.  
  
A outra pessoa começou a rir e Ran relaxou ligeiramente.  
  
- Que raios pensas que estás a fazer? – perguntou Ran afastando-se bruscamente.  
  
- Eu?! Apenas a tentar perceber que fazes tu aqui?  
  
- Kudoh! Que fazes tu aqui? Não é meio tarde para vires até aqui?  
  
- Até é, por isso.. que fazes aqui?  
  
- Vim apenas tentar perceber o que aconteceu aqui. Já que fui expulso durante o dia, lembraste?  
  
- Hum.. então descobriste alguma coisa?  
  
- E se tiver? Desde quando partilhamos informações?  
  
Yohji riu-se. – Acho que desde nunca, não é?  
  
- Parece que sim.. por isso podes desaparecer para eu continuar o que estava a fazer?  
  
- E que estavas tu a fazer?  
  
- Nada! Deixa-me em paz!  
  
- Fujimiya.. bem me disseram que farias tudo para descobrir o que se passa aqui? Estás assim tão interessado que és capaz de pôr a tua vida em risco? Imagina que em vez de mim era o assassino?  
  
- Sempre disseram que o assassino volta sempre ao local do crime.  
  
- És teimoso!  
  
- Pois sou! – Ran deu alguns passos até estar frente a frente com o loiro. – E sou capaz de tudo pela minha carreira, por isso ou ajudas ou desapareces.  
  
- Parece que não entendes. Tu estás a lidar com alguém que mata, alguém que ainda não foi encontrado, não com um assaltante ou alguém que decidiu que estava farto de ser bonzinho! Estás no meio de um caso de alguém que mata por apenas querer sangue.  
  
- Parece que falamos de um serial-killer então, ou será mesmo apenas um assassino?  
  
- Eu não vou dizer nada para aumentar a tua curiosidade.  
  
- Podias ajudar a diminui-la... – Ran colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Yohji, e beijou-lhe o pescoço da mesma maneira que o loiro lhe tinha feito anteriormente.  
  
- Acho que iríamos apenas os dois ficar na mesma. – disse Yohji relaxando nos braços de Ran. – Serias capaz de quê exactamente para resolver isto??  
  
- Tudo. – disse Ran simplesmente erguendo a cabeça e beijando Yohji nos lábios.  
  
Yohji respondeu ao beijo imediatamente, mas Ran afastou-se bruscamente.  
  
- Parece que queres saltar o acordo, Kudoh. – disse Ran com um sorriso cínico.  
  
Yohji riu-se. – Não preciso de acordos para ter sexo. Apesar de seres alguém bem interessante, e eu certamente adoraria experimentar-te em todos os sentidos.. não o farei nunca apenas pela tua ambição.  
  
O loiro voltou-se e andou até à saída ainda ouvindo Ran dizer algo como, "Tu é que perdes". Yohji parou e olhou para o ruivo, Ran apenas lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou-lhe costas para continuar a examinar o local do crime.  
  
--  
  
Na manhã seguinte Yohji acordou bastante assustado. Ele levantou-se e fez uma cara de desgosto ao ver a situação em que se encontrava, uma erecção nada pequena despontava nos seus boxers. Há muito tempo que não lhe acontecia ter um sonho tão erótico ao ponto de acordar ainda a sentir na sua pele cada caricia..  
  
Devo estar a enlouquecer.. – pensou Yohji dirigindo-se para a casa de banho.  
  
Decidido a tomar um duche rápido, o loiro removeu os boxers e começou a lavar-se. Os seus pensamentos voltaram-se para os homicídios. O seu dia seria passado na clinica com o médico legista a tentar encontrar semelhanças entre os mortos. O comissário Takatori tinha sugerido que podia ser um serial-killer e pediu para verificarmos isso o mais cedo possível. Depois de algumas conversas com Ken, que estava a dar-se muito bem entre os agentes da policia, Yohji perceber que seria provável que não fosse. Mas acabou por decidir-se a verificar na mesma essa possibilidade, afinal se fosse um serial-killer seria mais fácil de encontrar o tal assassino.  
  
Yohji saiu do duche contente por sentir-se muito melhor, os seus pensamentos voltaram para o sonho que tinha tido esta noite, o que o tinha aterrado não tinha sido ele ter tido um sonho sexual, e certamente não o tinha incomodado o protagonista do seu sonho ser um homem.. o que o tinha deixado alerta e especialmente preocupado tinha sido a pessoa com quem tinha sonhado: Ran Fujimiya.  
  
--  
  
Que acharam do primeiro capitulo? O ritmo foi muito rápido ou até acharam bastante lento. Queria também saber se acharam confuso. Espero que tenham gostado!  
  
Tenho de dizer algumas coisas relacionadas com a personagem Mireille, acho que a coloquei um pouco demais OOC, ela não é assim tão emocional, apesar de ela em geral estar sempre com um sorriso. Ela em geral fala muito e quase nunca recebe respostas da Kirika com excepção de quando se trata de uma missão.  
  
De qualquer forma.. continuem a seguir o meu fic!  
  
Vocabulário:  
  
1 = 'Allô' é olá em francês.  
  
2 = 'Mignon' é bonito ou engraçado, ou na minha tradução fofinho!! 


	3. Capítulo2

Traços de Tristeza  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Omi trancou a porta da loja e ao voltar-se viu duas raparigas no outro lado da rua. Uma dela era Mireille, e quando a loira o viu sorriu e caminhou na direcção dele. Omi sorriu e disse bom dia ao que Mireille respondeu mas em francês.  
  
- Então, não vais abrir hoje a tua lojinha?  
  
- Não, eu estou neste momento a trabalhar num jornal e então não tenho muito tempo livre, ela só abre mais tarde, a Momoe-san, uma senhora idosa, vai cuidar de tudo para nós.. para mim quero dizer.  
  
- Hum.. Ah! Esta é a minha amiga Kirika.. este é o Omi, sê simpática.  
  
A morena olhou durante alguns instantes para Mireille e finalmente olhou para Omi. O rapaz deu-lhe um grande sorriso a que ela apenas respondeu dizendo olá. Omi perdeu o sorriso e olhou meio perdido para a loira.  
  
- Ela é mesmo assim, não ligues... disseste que trabalhavas num jornal.. queres boleia? Eu e a Kirika vamos dar uma volta, para não estarmos trancadas em casa, se ficarmos muito tempo sem fazer nada ainda nos matamos uma à outra.  
  
Omi riu e aceitou.  
  
Os três entraram num descapotável vermelho. Kirika sentou-se no banco da frente ao lado de Mireille enquanto Omi ficou atrás. O loirinho estudou Kirika com atenção durante alguns momentos. A rapariga era mais ou menos da idade dele, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros. Ele continuou a fita-la durante algum tempo até a rapariga olhar para ele. Ele tentou sorrir mas os olhos dela fizeram-no apenas encara-la seriamente. Finalmente ela desviou o olhar para a paisagem que passava rapidamente e ele relaxou no seu lugar.  
  
Quando o carro parou em frente ao jornal Himawari, Mireille voltou-se olhando para Omi. Os olhos verdes dela estavam fixos nela, um sorriso estranho nos seus lábios.  
  
- Acho que deixamos-te aqui, vemo-nos mais tarde, ne? [1]  
  
- Acho que sim.  
  
- Desculpa lá a Kirika, mas ela é muito tímida.  
  
A rapariga em questão olhou para eles. Os olhos castanhos, numa cor tão estranho que quase se assemelhava ao vermelho, fixaram-se nele. Ele deu-lhe um sorriso gentil e saiu do carro.  
  
- Até depois! – disse ele correndo para dentro do edifício.  
  
Omi entrou no elevador e saiu novamente no piso três, onde era a redacção. Por ele ser bastante recomendado e ser especialista com computadores, tinha o seu próprio gabinete. Ele entrou e fechou a porta.  
  
Ligando o computador distraidamente, verificou alguns jornalista que Yohji lhe tinha pedido para investigar, e finalmente lembrou-se de já que estava a fazer isto verificar também Ran Fujimiya. Yohji não lhe tinha dito para o fazer, mas Manx tinha lhe ligado ontem e tinha lhe pedido para Omi estar de olho no repórter.  
  
Omi arregalou os olhos ao verificar que Fujimiya tinha recebido um monte de prémios pelos seus artigos e tinha até feito uma vez uma reportagem para a televisão, mas pelos registos Fujimiya tinha desistido uma ou duas semanas depois. Ao verificar datas Omi descobriu que um dia antes da sua demissão uma Aya Fujimiya, irmã do jornalista, tinha dado entrada num hospital. Curioso Omi continuou a investigar o nome de Aya e descobriu que ela tinha sido atropelada, mesmo depois da sua família inteira ter sido vítima de uma explosão.. o único sobrevivente foi Ran Fujimiya que durante meses não saiu do lado da sua irmã.  
  
O loirinho voltou a pesquisar os artigos que estavam assinados por Ran Fujimiya e descobriu outro facto bastante confuso, a maioria dos furos do repórter eram de homicídios e os poucos que não eram voltavam-se para políticos, sempre ligados de certa forma com o primeiro ministro Reiji Takatori.  
  
Omi fechou a pesquisa e desligou o computador. Não tinha nada mais a saber sobre Ran Fujimiya e nem procuraria mais nada. O rapaz por instantes teve pena do jornalista, talvez a sua ambição na carreira fosse apenas uma maneira de chegar à pessoa que tinha colocado a sua irmã em coma. Ou talvez para Ran jornalismo fosse realmente algo bastante importante...  
  
O telefone tocou e Omi atendeu imediatamente.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Poderias passar mais tarde no meu gabinete, precisava que verificasses umas coisas para mim..  
  
- Claro, Fujimiya-san. Agora?  
  
- Não, eu preciso sair agora. Mais tarde.  
  
- Diga-me quando depois.  
  
- Certo. Obrigado. – Ran desligou e Omi suspirou.  
  
O loirinho retirou o seu telemóvel do casaco e marcou o número de Yohji. Alguns segundos depois, o loiro finalmente atendeu.  
  
- Kudoh.  
  
- Yohji-kun.. preciso que me faças um favor..  
  
--  
  
Yohji parou em frente a uma loja de bebidas. O loiro achou estranho mas ele tinha a certeza que a pessoa que estava a seguir tinha parado aqui. Olhando em redor Yohji sorriu ao ver um porsche branco estacionado no outro lado da estrada.  
  
O loiro não teve de esperar muito tempo até Ran sair finalmente da loja. Nas suas mãos um envelope que Yohji tinha a certeza que o ruivo não tinha antes. O loiro esperou Ran atravessar a estrada e entrar no seu carro antes de sair para se dirigir à loja.  
  
A loja era bastante diferente do seu exterior. Por fora tinha uma aparência sofisticada e moderna mas por dentro era realmente uma loja antiga. Os moveis de madeira marcando o ar antiquado e arcaico de outros tempos. Yohji aproximou-se do balcão. O empregado olhou para ele durante algum tempo até perguntar se podia ajudar. Yohji mostrou o distintivo de detective.  
  
- Eu vou ser directo, preciso de informações.  
  
- Não me diga, e em que o posso ajudar, senhor?  
  
- Aquele homem que saiu daqui.  
  
- O senhor Fujimiya?  
  
- Exactamente. Que veio ele aqui fazer?  
  
- Ele veio perguntar por uma das proprietárias do estabelecimento.  
  
- Hn.. porque será que acho que há algo mais ai..?  
  
- Senhor, infelizmente eu sou apenas um empregado e não sei mais sobre o que se passa aqui sem ser atender os clientes.  
  
- Pode dizer-me o nome das donas, então?  
  
- Não..  
  
- Não?  
  
- Desculpe mas eu não sei. Ele também me apanhou de surpresa, mas quando eu disse que não sabia quem ele procurava ele apenas perguntou se eu tinha alguma coisa para Ran Fujimiya.  
  
- Ok.. e tinhas?  
  
- Um envelope.. mas não me pergunte de quem era ou o que era, eu não sei.  
  
- Obrigado então. – Yohji saiu da loja insatisfeito por não ter descoberto mais. Sabia que havia ali algo que lhe estava a escapar mas não ia ser por um simples empregado que ia descobrir os factos todos.  
  
Entrando no seu carro o loiro ligou um aparelho e sorriu ao ver o sinal piscar. Enquanto Ran estava na loja Yohji tinha tido a excelente ideia de colocar um transmissor no veiculo do outro. O bom daquele mecanismo era que era tanto um localizador como um microfone.  
  
- Vamos lá ver que fazes agora, Fujimiya. – O loiro carregou no botão que ligava o microfone. Yohji percebeu o silêncio apenas preenchido por carros que passavam. Olhando para o aparelho o loiro notou que Ran estava a voltar para o jornal.  
  
Yohji suspirou ao perceber que tinha perdido um dia inteiro a seguir alguém que não o ia ajudar a resolver os assassinatos que estavam a marcar Tokyo. A Weiß estava agora encarregada de executar uma missão e não ia ser de certeza um jornalista curioso que o ia impedir de o fazer. Yohji ia desligar o microfone quando ouviu o barulho de um telefone a tocar.  
  
- Fujimiya. – ouviu Yohji. – Sim.. onze horas.. no parque Reiciisan. Muito bem, até logo. – Yohji esperou algum tempo e ao ter a certeza que não ia ouvir mais nada desligou o aparelho.  
  
Parece o meu amigo tem um encontro para esta noite.. e pelos vistos eu também.  
  
--  
  
A noite envolvia o local como um manto escuro. O parque que durante o dia era tão alegre e cheio de risos à noite era apenas mais um local da cidade. O silêncio foi quebrado com o som de passos.  
  
- Pontual como sempre. – disse alguém. A voz era jovem e feminina, tinha um tom de voz de criança mas a profundeza contradizia.  
  
- Acho que é uma das poucas coisas que temos em comum. – respondeu Ran dando alguns passos. Sentando-se num banco. Das sombras saiu uma rapariga de 16 ou 17 anos. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Ran, os seus olhos a captar a escuridão do local.  
  
- Então?  
  
- Quero saber se foste tu?  
  
- Eu?! Eu o quê?  
  
- Que mataste as pessoas.  
  
- Ah, acho que li qualquer coisa sobre os assassinatos.. achas que fui eu?  
  
- Estou a perguntar-te.  
  
- Não, não fui eu.  
  
- Sabes quem foi?  
  
- Não...  
  
- Diz-me.  
  
- Não posso..  
  
- Garantes-me que não foste tu?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Que fazes no Japão? – ela riu-se.  
  
- Tenho uma missão.  
  
- Uma missão? Vais matar alguém? Alguém que eu precise saber?  
  
- Não.. desta vez não é esse tipo de missão.  
  
- Hn.. estás a ser muito vaga.  
  
- Não te preocupes, não vais ser envolvido. É algo pessoal.  
  
- Nessas situações morre sempre alguém..  
  
- Não nesta.  
  
- Posso confiar em ti?  
  
- Sempre pudeste.  
  
Ran levantou-se.  
  
- Acho que tens de ter cuidado, Ran. – o ruivo parou. – Apenas quero que tenhas mais atenção àquilo em que te metes, toma cuidado.  
  
- Adeus. – respondeu ele, caminhando para a saída mais próxima.  
  
Ela continuou quieta. Retirando algo de dentro do manto que a cobria, ela atirou alguma coisa numa direcção qualquer. Pelo local ecoou um gritou abafado e alguém a cair.  
  
- Raios! – disse a outra pessoa a levantar-se.  
  
- Quem és tu?  
  
Yohji olhou para o lado e viu a mesma rapariga encostada a uma árvore.  
  
- Merda! Isso pergunto eu! Não sei se sabes mas podias ter matado alguém com isto!! – ele agarrou uma faca que estava espetada no chão e olhou para a rapariga de novo.  
  
- A intenção era essa.  
  
- Estou a ver que sim.  
  
- Weiß Kreuz. – disse ela de repente.  
  
Ele olhou para ela admirado. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou-se.  
  
- Que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou ela na sua mão outra faca pronta a ser utilizada. – E espero que saibas que não estou para brincadeiras.  
  
- Espero que saibas que eu também não estou para brincar. – ele tocou no relógio soltando o seu fio. Ela fitou a arma durante algum tempo, nos seus lábios um sorriso.  
  
- Vais ser um desafio. – disse ela antes de mandar outra faca.  
  
Yohji avançou na direcção dela, mas ela era muito rápida. Ele voltou-se para logo se desviar ao quase ser golpeado com outra faca. A rapariga parou a olhar para ele.  
  
- Pergunto mais uma vez, que fazes aqui? – Yohji apenas sorriu e avançou na direcção dela, o seu arame a espalhar-se quase a tocando, mas a rapidez dela era uma desvantagem. Ela moveu-se e rapidamente estava atrás dele.  
  
- Chega! – os dois pararam.  
  
Ran estava de braços cruzados a olhar para ambos.  
  
- Vocês parecem duas crianças! – disse ele dando alguns passos na direcção deles.  
  
- Ele estava a seguir-te. – disse ela tentando defender-se.  
  
- Eu sei! Achas que sou parvo? Nunca pensei foi que ele tivesse a lata de vir até aqui e ainda mais meter-se numa luta parva contigo.  
  
- Eu até acho que estava a conseguir chegar-lhe. – disse Yohji olhando a rapariga de cima abaixo. – A única vantagem que ela tem é ser rápida, mas eu a isso estou habituado.  
  
- Eu estava apenas a dar um espectáculo ao meu amigo! – disse ela. – Se tivesse a sério, estavas morto no momento em que te atirei a segunda faca.  
  
- Parem! – resmungou Ran outra vez. – Porque me estás a seguir, Kudoh?  
  
- Tinha saudades tuas. – respondeu Yohji. A rapariga riu-se, mas imediatamente parou quando Ran lhe lançou um olhar maldoso.  
  
- Eu devia tê-la deixado matar-te. Vamos! – Ran olhou para a rapariga e ela seguiu Ran. Yohji observou os dois desaparecerem na escuridão. Ele desviou os seus olhos para o seu braço e viu alguns arranhões que as facas tinham lhe feito..  
  
Esta rapariga é um misto de Farfarello e Schuldich.- pensou Yohji com um sorriso.  
  
- Ele não vai desistir, Ran.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Achas que ele sabe quem sou?  
  
- Se soubesse não tinha se metido contigo.  
  
- Talvez tenhas razão. Mas isso também não interessa.  
  
- Não?  
  
- Não.. ainda bem que me impediste de o matar.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Achei-o giro, pena que tu já estás caidinho e eu já estou destinada a alguém.  
  
Ran parou de andar para olhar para ela.  
  
- Acho que precisas de um médico, urgentemente.  
  
- Podes ter me dito muitas vezes quem não matar, mas nunca me impediste de matar ninguém, principalmente alguém tão perigoso.  
  
- Perigoso?  
  
- Ele é da Weiß..  
  
- E?  
  
- Sabes quem é a Weiß, Ran?  
  
- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Tu és uma assassina e eu nunca deixei de te proteger e defender por isso.. e os vossos motivos são bem diferentes.  
  
- ... acho que tenho de voltar.  
  
- Desculpa.  
  
- Não faz mal. Tudo sempre volta a nós... eu e ela.  
  
- Eu sei..  
  
- Vais ter saudades minhas, Ran?  
  
- Apesar de ser contra aquilo que fazes, sempre tiveste por perto quando eu precisei. Nunca te heide agradecer o suficiente por me ajudares com a Aya.  
  
- Eu fiz o que fiz apenas para saldar a minha divida. Tu ajudaste-me a recuperar quando eu tive aquela missão desastrosa e eu ajudei-te naquilo que precisavas.  
  
- Tu devolveste-me a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.  
  
- E eu ainda acho que é pouco.  
  
- Achas que a tua absolvição está assim tão distante? – brincou ele.  
  
- Sei que não concordas com aquilo que estou a fazer, mas é algo que está destinado a acontecer. Sei que eu terei, mais cedo ou mais cedo, de entregar-me ao meu destino..  
  
- Eu sei. Apenas espero que tenhas cuidado quando o fizeres.  
  
- Claro que sim, afinal eu sou a verdadeira Noir.  
  
--  
  
O suspense acabou!! Sabem quem é ela?! Claro que sabem!! Quem mais passa a vida a dizer que é a verdadeira Noir?! Quem é que é um misto de Farfarello e Schuldich?  
  
Ela está um pouco OOC, mas não deixa de ter uma pontinha da personalidade escura e medonha, a parte cómica/emocional apenas entrou para aliviar um pouco o ambiente, apesar de ela mais tarde ou mais cedo voltar..  
  
Já sabem quem é ela? Eu digo-vos no próximo capitulo.. se não souberem!!  
  
(eu sou má!)  
  
A partir daqui o rating é sem dúvida NC17, o próximo capítulo terá talvez algumas situações sexuais e ainda mais violentas, sinto-me na obrigação de advertir...  
  
Continuem a ler! se quiserem claro..  
  
Vocabulário:  
  
1 = 'ne' é usado como hey ou certo em japonês. 


	4. Capítulo3

Traços de Tristeza  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Mais uma vítima. Desta vez as marcas de luta eram mais do que visíveis. O sangue manchava o chão da casa.. os agentes procuravam pela casa qualquer pista que os levasse até ao criminoso e enquanto isso Yohji permanecia a examinar o corpo do morto com a ajuda do médico legista.  
  
O doutor tinha ido buscar algo ao carro e o detective sem muito mais para fazer apenas ficou a olhar fixamente para o corpo. Uma mão no seu ombro fez com que ele saltasse. Ele lançou um olhar perverso ao ver que era Ken. O moreno riu-se.  
  
- Assustas-te facilmente, Yohji. Acho que escolheste a profissão errada.  
  
- Olha quem fala, tens visto muitos mortos a levantarem-se na morgue?  
  
Ken tinha conseguido entrar facilmente para a policia, mas o comissário Shuuichi Takatori tinha-o feito mudar de secção, mais exactamente Ken tinha sido transferido para a morgue, sendo o novo assistente do doutor Konaka. Ao contrário do que Omi e até Yohji pensavam, Ken tinha acabado por se ambientar ao novo trabalho e até o próprio médico dizia que ele era uma ajuda essencial naquele momento.  
  
- Então? – perguntou Yohji voltando-se de lado para Ken. Levando uma mão ao seu casaco agarrou o seu maço de tabaco e rapidamente acedeu um cigarro.  
  
- O Dr. Konaka tem sido muito porreiro comigo, até já me disse que sou um natural..  
  
- Claro que sim, lidar com mortes é o teu destino!  
  
Ken lançou-lhe um olhar. Yohji riu-se.  
  
- Mas tens alguma coisa para mim?  
  
- Apenas quero dizer-te que todas as vitimas foram mortas com uma faca. Depois de voltar a verificar todos os corpos e relatórios cheguei a essa conclusão. Todos os mortos foram registados sendo mortos por uma arma desconhecida, devido ao facto de um ter sido atingindo com uma bala, outro ter no sangue um veneno bem potente, e agora este.. – Ken suspirou pausando. - Sem dúvida uma faca, as marcas nele são mais visíveis do que nos outros, e se não me engano, acho que foi ferido mas torturado antes de morrer.  
  
- Hum.. eu não pude deixar de reparar num pormenor... ele foi arrastado.  
  
- Exacto, parece que afinal tens alguma coisa nessa tua cabeça! – Ken riu- se. – Todas as vitimas foram mortas noutro sitio, até agora temos o verdadeiro local do crime de todas com excepção a este.  
  
- Não sabem onde foi morto este?  
  
- Não, apenas sabemos que não foi morto no sitio onde o encontramos. A casa pertencia à vítima e por isso o assassino tem de ser um conhecido, o que ajuda bastante. O verdadeiro local do crime é completamente desconhecido, não temos ideia, em geral os mortos aparecem próximos, mas este... não sei.  
  
- Muito bom, Ken. Apesar de tudo ajudaste-me.. mais uma pergunta apenas, as marcas da faca são profundas?  
  
- Não, muito de leve de forma a cortar apenas o necessário. - ele pausou e começou a murmurar baixo. - Se não fosse por trabalhar com os meus bugnuks nunca chegaria a essa possibilidade..  
  
- Hum....  
  
- Que foi? Tens alguma ideia?  
  
- Nem penses nisso, Kudoh! – disse alguém perto dos dois.  
  
Ken e Yohji olharam para o ruivo que se aproximava. O loiro olhou para Ken, mas os olhos do moreno estavam pregados em Ran. O repórter deu um pequeno sorriso a Yohji e aproximou-se ficando frente a frente com o detective.  
  
- Sei o que estás a pensar e não foi ela. – murmurou ele apenas para Yohji ouvir.  
  
Ken olhou entre os dois. Ran só nesse momento percebeu que o moreno estava a olhar para ele. O jornalista apenas olhou para Ken tentando perceber se o conhecia de algum lado e ao mesmo tempo perguntando ao moreno o que ele queria.  
  
- Ken, não tens nada para fazer? Vai ter com o Dr. Konaka, e diz-lhe que passo mais tarde pela clinica para receber o relatório.  
  
- Ok... até logo..  
  
Ken afastou-se, os seus olhos nunca deixando Ran. O ruivo observou o moreno distanciar-se. E só voltou a olhar para o detective quando Yohji tossiu chamando a sua atenção. Ran deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso malicioso e afastou- se um pouco caminhando até onde estava o corpo da vitima.  
  
A primeira coisa que Ran percebeu no corpo foi mesmo as marcas de facas. Os golpes, tal como Ken estava a dizer, leves mas a apanhar todas as veias importantes. Sem dúvida que o assassino sabia o que estava a fazer. O jornalista voltou os seus olhos para o detective que o observava atento.  
  
- Acho que até tu deves estar neste momento a duvidar dela. – disse Yohji de repente.  
  
- Ela garantiu-me que não foi ela e eu sei que não foi.  
  
- Posso saber pelo menos o nome dela..?  
  
Ran olhou para Yohji. Os seus olhos ametistas fixos nos esmeralda do outro. Os dois desviaram o olhar.  
  
- É melhor não. – respondeu ele finalmente.  
  
- E porque não? Sem dúvida que ela é a minha principal suspeita neste momento.. na verdade não entendo que tipo de relação existe entre vocês-  
  
- Não tens nada a ver com isso! – interrompeu Ran furioso.  
  
- Nos outros não tinha certeza de nada, mas desta vez.. As marcas de luta, os objectos espalhados pela cozinha. O assassino ou assassina, matou-o noutro lugar mas ao traze-lo deve ter tropeçado ou... o criminoso podia apenas ser uma pequena e fraca rapariga e não conseguir com o corpo...  
  
- Não pensaste noutra hipótese.  
  
- Ai é?  
  
- Ele pode ter sido atacado aqui e levado para ser morto noutro lugar.  
  
- Uma ideia.. e porque haveria o assassino de o trazer de novo para aqui?  
  
- Talvez para que fosse encontrado.  
  
- Hum.. continuou a achar que sabes mais do que aparentas, Fujimiya.  
  
Ran riu-se. - Se soubesse o meu artigo já estaria feito e eu não estava aqui agora.  
  
Yohji ia responder mas alguns gritos chamaram atenção dos dois homens. Yohji e Ran subiram as escadas que davam para o andar de cima parando ao ver alguém desmaiado no chão. O loiro correu para a pessoa desmaiada, Ran por sua vez foi também mas olhou para dentro do quarto.  
  
- Kudoh. – chamou Ran.  
  
- Espera, não vês que estou ocupado... senhora, está bem?  
  
A mulher abriu os olhos, o seu corpo tremia completamente. Ela apontou para o quarto onde Ran estava e desmaiou outra vez. Ele agarrou o telemóvel e marcou o número de Ken.  
  
- Ken, vem imediatamente ao segundo andar da casa... rápido! – ele desligou e olhou de relance para Ran. O ruivo estava parado à frente do quarto, quieto apenas a olhar para o interior. – Que foi? – perguntou Yohji.  
  
Ran desviou os olhos para Yohji mas voltou novamente a olhar para o quarto.  
  
Ken subiu as escadas a correr. Ele viu a mulher desmaiada que Yohji imediatamente passou para os braços de Ken. O loiro levantou-se do chão foi até à porta do quarto e... quase parou de respirar.  
  
O quarto de paredes antes brancas estava completamente vermelho. A colcha branca da cama e até os cortinados das janelas estavam manchados com o que Yohji reconheceu imediatamente como sangue. O loiro olhou preocupado para Ran, mas o ruivo continuava fixo a olhar para alguma coisa no quarto.  
  
- Estás bem, Ran?  
  
- Não foi ela.. "Vocês irão pagar pelos crimes que cometeram, um a um. As vossas mortes vão fazer Deus sofrer"..  
  
- O quê? – perguntou Yohji surpreendido com o que o outro estava a dizer.  
  
Ran agarrou a mão de Yohji e puxou o detective para a sua frente, apontando em seguida para a parede ao lado da cama. O loiro leu aquilo que Ran tinha recitado, as letras escritas a sangue na parede, Yohji preferia não pensar que todo aquele sangue era da vítima..  
  
- Querias uma razão para ele o trazer para aqui? Aqui está. – revelou Ran.  
  
Yohji desviou o olhar da parede, voltando-se para ficar frente a frente com Ran. O ruivo desviou a sua atenção do quarto para os olhos esmeralda que o fitavam com preocupação. Ambos perceberam nesse momento que Ran ainda estava a agarrar na mão de Yohji. O ruivo largou a mão e levou uma mão à cara para afastar algum cabelo. Yohji levou uma mão à face do ruivo, acariciando-o gentilmente.  
  
- Talvez seja melhor ires. – disse Yohji afastando-se.  
  
- Tens razão. – Ran afastou-se. Sem mais palavras os dois afastaram-se. Ran dirigiu-se para as escadas, sempre sendo vigiado por Yohji. Quando o loiro deixou de ver Ran, voltou-se para o quarto.  
  
- Acho que temos um perigoso assassino à solta. – sussurrou ele.  
  
--  
  
Mais um dia se iniciou e com ele Kirika sabia que viria mais um dia perdido. Ela sentou-se na cama, piscando os olhos e em seguida espreguiçando-se para acordar. Ela olhou para a cama no outro lado do quarto e percebeu que a sua parceira continuava adormecida, ainda de certeza longe de acordar.  
  
Kirika levantou-se e caminhou até à janela. Os seus olhos caíram imediatamente na loja de flores, mais precisamente nos dois rapazes que estavam na entrada. Um sendo o loiro que Kirika tinha visto no primeiro dia em que tinham chegado e que agora sabia chamar-se Omi, e o outro era um rapaz de cabelo escuro completamente desconhecido.  
  
- Boa vista?  
  
A morena voltou-se para Mireille que estava deitada ainda na cama mas a olhar para ela. A loira olhava atentamente para ela, um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios. Kirika voltou-lhe costas e fixou os seus olhos nos dois rapazes novamente, acabando por responder algum tempo depois.  
  
- Apenas estou a ver como seria ser normal..  
  
--  
  
- Ah! Isso!!... Continua! ... Oh! Eu sabia que não.... me ias decepcionar!!.. – o homem pausou, a voz rouca de tanto gemer, o prazer que sentia era intenso e naquele momento a única coisa de que tinha noção era da boca que envolvia a sua erecção tão intimamente. – Eu dou-te tudo o que... quiseres... desde que continues!!...... AH!! – gritou ele finalmente ao alcançar o seu clímax.  
  
O homem começou a rir, abrindo os seus olhos verdes para olhar para a pessoa ajoelhada à sua frente levou uma mão aos cabelos vermelhos do outro homem, um sorriso sádico nos seus lábios.  
  
Lambendo os restantes traços de sémen do membro do homem de cabelos compridos, o ruivo arranjou os boxers e as calças ao homem e finalmente ergueu a cabeça. Apoiando-se nos joelhos do homem permaneceu na mesma posição a encarar o outro.  
  
- Eu sempre soube que havia algo em ti, orchidee [1], mas nunca pensei que iria descobrir todo o teu fogo assim.. – o homem deu um sorriso sádico passando ao outro imagens obscenas dele mesmo há segundos atrás.  
  
- Pára com os elogios e diz-me aquilo que quero saber, Schuldich!  
  
O ruivo levantou-se e dando alguns passos para o centro da sala parou apenas para olhar novamente para o outro. Ele fixou os seus olhos púrpura no outro homem e com um pequeno sorriso apontou para a porta de entrada do escritório.  
  
- Eu sei Fujimiya, não és de fazer algo assim sem ganhar algo em troca, não é? – o homem levantou-se da sua cadeira, passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos compridos verdes [2] para alisa-los. – E não te preocupes, ninguém nos vai interromper.  
  
- Confio no teu dom.. pelo menos para isso. – respondeu Ran sentando-se num sofá.  
  
Schuldich deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a andar na direcção do outro. Ele sentou-se ao lado do ruivo e repentinamente agarrando o outro pelos cabelos puxou-o para um beijo furtivo e agressivo. Ran nem pensou duas vezes antes de responder até sentir as mãos do outro nas suas calças.  
  
- Nem penses! – Ran empurrou o outro.  
  
- Hum.. sabes que não te consigo resistir Orchidee.. bem, os assassinatos.... quem diria que alguém como tu seria capaz de ir tão baixo por algo assim. – ele riu-se da sua própria piadinha dando ao outro um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
- Tu melhor do que ninguém sabe. Agora fala.  
  
Schuldich riu-se.  
  
- Os assassinatos... mein liebe [3] , temos mesmo de falar disso? – o homem suspirou olhando para o ruivo desoladamente.  
  
- Schu... - começou o outro ameaçadoramente.  
  
- Já lá vai o tempo que me fazias coisas destas sem pedir nada em troca.. – Schuldich parou de sorrir a sua expressão passando de divertida e irónica para triste e nostálgica. – Lá vai o tempo...  
  
- Schu, desculpa mas neste momento preciso mesmo de falar sobre isto. É um assunto importante para mim.. eu preciso descobrir tudo o que puder sobre o assassino, e eu sei que tu me podes ajudar. – Ran levou uma mão aos cabelos compridos acariciando os suaves fios.  
  
- Está bem.. acho que posso dar-te algumas dicas em como o apanhar mas mais do que isso não.  
  
- E porque? Se sabes quem é, diz-me!  
  
- Eu sei mas existe uma coisa chamada relação confidencial entre paciente- doutor.  
  
- Huh?! Ele é teu paciente?!! Queres dizer que tu sabes o que ele anda a fazer e não avisaste ninguém?! Como pudeste??  
  
Schuldich levantou-se parando apenas para olhar furioso para Ran.  
  
- Pensei que me conhecesses melhor do que isso, Orchidee! Ele começou a vir há menos de 1 mês e tudo o que ele me conta nas sessões é confidencial e mesmo que eu me decidisse a falar com a policia acabaria morto antes de sequer me apresentar!  
  
- Sabes onde ele vai atacar a seguir?  
  
- Não, eu sei que ele é o assassino porque ele fala dos assassinatos nas sessões de terapia, ele conta pormenores e confessa as razões para o ter feito.  
  
- Tu não estás a manipular a mente dele, não é Schuldich?!  
  
- Para tua informação a razão de ele não matar alguém todos os dias sou eu! Sim eu manipulei a mente dele mas só consegui amainar a agressividade e a fome que ele tem pelo sangue das vitimas.  
  
Ran levantou-se e andou até ao outro.  
  
- Eu confio em ti, apenas estou preocupado.  
  
- E com o quê exactamente?  
  
- Com .... – Ran pausou.  
  
- Com quem?  
  
- Ninguém! Apenas quero que me prometas que se descobrires por alguma razão quem será o seu próximo alvo me dizes! Promete, Schu!!  
  
Schuldich envolveu o outro num abraço apertado e terno. Os dois relaxaram um contra o outro. Ran perdido nos seus pensamentos e Schuldich, como todas as vezes que estava com o ruivo, perdido nas suas emoções.  
  
- Eu tentarei ajudar. Isso posso prometer.  
  
- Ainda bem.. tenho de ir.  
  
- Quando voltaremos ao que éramos Ran? Eu tenho saudades de ti, de te ter perto de mim, já nem falo em termos sexuais, apenas ter-te comigo.  
  
- Acho que o tempo passou e ambos mudamos. Devias continuar a tua vida, não continues à minha espera, Schu. – o ruivo deu um beijo no pescoço do homem de cabelos compridos afastando-se logo em seguida.  
  
Quando Schuldich ouviu a porta fechar-se suspirou. Tinha conseguido alcançar o seu sonho, tinha uma vida confortável, uma carreira de sucesso, mas aquilo que mais queria parecia estar cada vez mais longe de si.  
  
--  
  
A Koneko tinha fechado há algumas horas. Desde que esta missão tinha começado que a maioria das raparigas tinha percebido que a loja estava cada vez mais tempo fechada. O único que permanecia a tomar conta do sitio era Omi e mesmo o loirinho naquele momento tinha de fazer um esforço para não expulsar todas as clientes.  
  
- Finalmente! – Omi sorriu ao acabar de arrumar e limpar a loja.  
  
Meow  
  
Omi voltou-se na direcção do som e viu um gato branco parado em frente à porta de entrada, o animal parecia perdido olhando para todos os lados. O loiro sorriu para o felino e tentou aproximar-se mas o bicho imediatamente fugiu.  
  
- Oh! Eu queria tanto dar-lhe uma festa! – resmungou ele. Omi não sabia porque mas os animais, principalmente gatos, pareciam ter alguma coisa contra ele, sempre que ele se chegava perto eles fugiam a sete pés.  
  
Omi riu-se ao ver o gato de repente à sua frente a levitar no ar.  
  
- Nagi-kun!! Pára!!!  
  
O gato foi depositado nas mãos do loirinho. Omi começou a dar-lhe algumas festas e finalmente o gato parou de se mexer começando a gostar da atenção. Um rapaz de cabelo escuro aproximou-se, os seus olhos azuis escuros fixados na cena à sua frente.  
  
- De onde veio ele? Viste? – perguntou Omi.  
  
- Acho que foi mesmo da rua. Ele não tem coleira, será que tem dono?  
  
- Queres leva-lo para casa? – Omi aproximou-se quase colocando o gato nos braços do moreno, Nagi afastou-se como o diabo da cruz.  
  
- Nem penses!!! O Meu Pai Mata-me Antes De Deixar O Gato Entrar Em Casa!!  
  
- Mas Nagi-kun-  
  
- Não!  
  
O sino da porta tocou e ambos os rapazes olharam para a rapariga que entrou.  
  
MEOW  
  
O gato saltou de Omi para receber a rapariga que parecia ser a sua dona. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, que fez Omi pensar o quanto ela parecia diferente ao sorrir. Finalmente depois de ela acariciar, e pelos vistos matar saudades do gato, é que olhou para os dois.  
  
- Quem é ela? – perguntou Nagi ao ouvido de Omi.  
  
Omi apenas sorriu para ele, ao voltar-se para ela ele perdeu o sorriso ficando apenas com uma expressão de felicidade mas ao mesmo tempo melancólica, alguém poderia até dizer que ambos conheciam o que ia no interior do coração do outro.  
  
- Kirika-chan. – sussurrou Omi sorrindo sinceramente.  
  
--  
  
Estou numa de suspense!!! Mas para aliviar a vossa dúvida em relação ao capitulo anterior: ERA A CHLOE! Claro que sim, quem mais poderia ser?   
  
Eu pedi desculpa por a colocar tão OOC? Se não pedi, peço agora!  
  
Apareceram mais duas novas personagens! E como vocês podem perceber eu decidi coloca-los desta vez do lado dos bons, tem os seus poderes na mesma mas não são assassinos nem nada do tipo. Vocês irão descobrir mais nos capítulos que se seguem.  
  
Cai em tentação e coloquei o Schuldich no fic, teve de ser! Ele aparece apaixonado pelo Ran, mas ao contrário de todos os meus outros fics, neste ele vai mesmo ser rejeitado! Irá haver sempre algumas hints de algo entre eles mas vocês terão de ler para saber mais!!!   
  
Fico por aqui, continuem apenas a ler o fic!  
  
E digam o que acham!!  
  
Vocabulário:  
  
1 = 'Orquídea' em alemão. Outra forma de dizer Ran, que significa o mesmo em japonês.  
  
2 = o cabelo dele é sempre uma questão difícil para mim, neste fic decidi coloca-lo verde, não que me agrade nem nada do género pois eu adoro os seus fios longos e sedosos vermelhos alaranjados.. ele nem vai ser uma personagem importante, apenas aparecerá algumas vezes!   
  
3 = 'Meu amor', em alemão. 


	5. Capítulo4

Traços de Tristeza  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
- Então o que está a tentar dizer é que vão arquivar o caso do assassino vingativo? Irão deixar o homem matar sei lá quantas pessoas sem pensar novamente que ele é um assassino e que deve ser parado?  
  
- Sr. Fujimiya, não é nada disso. Foi decidido que a partir de hoje o caso ficaria apenas nas mãos de um dos nossos agentes, isso não quer dizer que.. pode por favor desligar o gravador?  
  
- Vai dizer-me alguma coisa top secret, comissário?  
  
- ....  
  
- Desculpe mas eu tenho seguido de perto este caso e sei que a policia não está nada perto de descobrir o assassino. Apenas acho que devo poder através do meu artigo advertir a população do perigo que se encontra nas ruas.  
  
O comissário agarrou no gravador, desligando-o e mandando-o de novo para cima da mesa de café entre eles. Ran deu um pequeno sorriso, ao que o comissário apenas respondendo mandando alguns papeis para cima da mesa.  
  
- Hum.. perfile do assassino?... não me diga comissário que isto é a única coisa que tem do seu assassino? Que ele ou ela, tem entre 15 a 25 anos, parece ter uma ânsia qualquer com sangue e até agora apesar de usar varias coisas nas suas vitimas, a morte é sempre causada por objectos cortantes como facas?.. acho que o senhor precisa de mais do que isto para me convencer que está no caminho certo.  
  
- Você é um repórter famoso, o que escrever será lido e sem dúvida acreditado. A policia não pede que não dê a sua opinião neste assunto, apenas pedimos que não revele nada de confidencial.  
  
- Hum.. o que considera confidencial, comissário?  
  
Alguém se aproximou e agarrando Ran pelo braço puxou-o para fora da sala. A porta da sala foi fechada e Yohji deu ao jornalista um dos seus olhares mais mortíferos.  
  
- QUE RAIOS PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?  
  
- Eu estou a tentar apurar a verdade! Eu não acredito que o caso vá ser arquivado quando anda um assassino à solta pelas ruas de Tokyo!  
  
- Tu não tens nada haver com isto! São assuntos de policia! Mete-te no teu jornalzeco e vai fazer entrevistas às celebridades, Não Tens Nada Mais A Fazer Aqui! – o loiro voltou-se para entrar novamente na sala, mas Ran agarrou-o pelo casaco empurrando-o contra a parede.  
  
- Enganaste, Kudoh! Eu já fui muito longe para descobrir esse raio de assassino e não vou desistir facilmente! Sei que pensas em culpar a minha amiga, mas ela é inocente e eu farei tudo para o provar! – Yohji riu-se, o seu olhar tornando-se ameaçador.  
  
- Só espero que ao o fazeres não te mates a ti, a ela e a mais alguém!  
  
Ele afastou-se entrando na sala e batendo a porta com força.  
  
Ran deu um murro na parede. Naquele momento queria descontar a sua fúria em alguém mas sabia que deveria controlar-se ou senão podia sempre matar o detective!  
  
- A parede não tem culpa de ele ser um parvalhão.  
  
Ran olhou para o seu lado direito e viu um moreno aproximar-se. O rapaz sorriu e aproximou-se um pouco mais. O moreno apontou para a mão e tocando- a levemente limpou o sangue com um pano. Ran olhou o moreno de cima a baixo tentando lembrar-se de onde o conhecia.  
  
- És o assistente do doutor Konaka.. – disse Ran repentinamente.  
  
- Exactamente. Ken Hidaka, mais concretamente. – o moreno sorriu. – O Yohji anda um pouco chateado com esta história, ele não sabe o que fazer mais.. acho que ele descontou a frustração em ti.  
  
- Conheço maneiras mais saudáveis de descontar frustração.. - disse Ran sem pensar.  
  
Ken corou ligeiramente. Ran sorriu e agradeceu pelo moreno estar a limpar- lhe a ferida. A porta abriu-se novamente. Yohji saiu e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Ele levou uma mão ao rosto.  
  
- Estás bem, Yohji?  
  
O loiro olhou para Ken e sorriu, e em seguida olhou para Ran e disse qualquer coisa baixinho que pareceu "Que raios fiz eu para merecer isto?". Ken riu-se e olhou para Ran novamente.  
  
- Não ligues. – sussurrou ele para o repórter.  
  
- Então? O caso vai ser mesmo arquivado? – questionou Ran indiferente a Ken.  
  
Yohji não respondeu seguindo o seu caminho pelo corredor. Ran ficou algum tempo parado a olhar para as costas do detective até começar a correr atrás dele. Ken por sua vez decidiu-se a por uma vez meter-se na sua vida.  
  
- Que foi? – perguntou Yohji a Ran.  
  
- Só te largo quando me disseres o que vai acontecer?  
  
- O Comissário Takatori disse para te informar que o caso vai ser arquivado e que podes dizer tudo o que quiseres no teu artigo.  
  
- Ok..  
  
/Baixa-te Ran!/  
  
- O quê? – perguntou Ran em voz alta.  
  
- Eu não disse nada!! – respondeu Yohji parando para olhar para Ran.  
  
Um tiro foi disparado, mas a pessoa tinha má pontaria e por isso Ran teve tempo de puxar Yohji. Os dois olharam um para o outro.  
  
/Sai dai o mais depressa que puderes, E NÃO TE PREOCUPES COM O POLICIA! Escapa enquanto podes!/  
  
- Schu.. – sussurrou Ran. Yohji olhou para o ruivo. – Kudoh, sai daqui, anda alguém atrás de mim, eu preciso.. – Ran pausou para olhar para o loiro. Sem pensar Ran inclinou-se e beijou Yohji nos lábios. O beijo foi rápido. Mal que acabou Ran levantou-se e correu até ao seu carro. Yohji permaneceu no mesmo sitio durante alguns instantes até ouvir o carro do repórter arrancar e afastar-se.  
  
Hum.. Ainda bem que tenho um localizador no teu carro, ruivinho..  
  
--  
  
O porsche branco parou em frente a um edifício. Os dois ocupantes não tinham trocado nem uma palavra mas naquele momento o mais importante era saberem que estavam em segurança. O condutor olhou de relance para o homem de cabelos verdes ao seu lado, mas desviou imediatamente os olhos.  
  
- Estás bem? – perguntou Ran curioso e verdadeiramente preocupado.  
  
- Bem, eu levei um tiro por tua causa... mas acho que aguento. – o homem deu-lhe um sorriso que rapidamente se tornou numa expressão de dor.  
  
- Anda. – Ran saiu do carro dando a volta para ajudar Schuldich a sair do carro.  
  
Ambos entraram finalmente no edifício dirigindo-se imediatamente para o elevador. Ran não disse mais nada apenas ajudando o outro homem a apoiar- se. As portas do elevador abriram-se e ambos entraram. Schuldich encostou- se a uma das paredes e finalmente retirando uma das mãos do seu torço viu o sangue que escorria da sua roupa.  
  
- Vou sobreviver não te preocupes.. – respondeu Schuldich aos pensamentos de Ran, que naquele momento estavam confusos e quase histéricos.  
  
- Espero bem que sim, Schu.. que pensavas que estavas a fazer??  
  
- A proteger-te! Se não fosse por mim, estarias agora morto!  
  
Ran baixou a cabeça mas uma mão na sua face fez com que ele ergue-se de novo a cabeça. Os seus olhos ametistas fixaram-se nos verdes claros do outro homem. Schuldich aproximou os seus lábios aos do ruivo dando-lhe um beijo simples mas cheio de carinho.  
  
- Se não tivesses preocupado com o detective.. – Schuldich começou mas parou.  
  
- Eu.. desculpa.  
  
- Tu realmente preferias morrer a deixa-lo, Ran? Porque??  
  
- Não é nada disso! Apenas.... estou acostumado a me safar sempre.. – Ran deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Schuldich afastou-se na direcção da entrada do elevador.  
  
- Acho que estás a apaixonar-te, Orchidee..  
  
- Magoa-te, Schu?  
  
- Que te apaixones ou este buraco na minha barriga? – Schuldich riu-se.  
  
- Eu-  
  
- Não digas nada. apenas espero que entendas que desta vez não ias conseguir safar-te! O tiro foi para o coração, se eu não tivesse me colocado à tua frente, estarias morto! Tens de ter mais cuidado!  
  
- Quem era ele?  
  
- Ninguém de especial, apenas alguém que te queria ver fora da concorrência.  
  
- Outro jornalista??!  
  
- Perto, alguém a mando de um jornalista.. mas eu tenho uma excelente pontaria e disparei a tempo, aquele não te volta a chatear.  
  
- Como descobriste?  
  
- Fui chamado à clinica para prestar declarações, e por acaso captei a mente do assassino que foi contratado para te matar.  
  
- Chegaste a fazer o que tinhas a fazer lá?  
  
- Orchidee.. nem agora, comigo assim, és capaz de te esquecer da porra do Caso?!  
  
O silêncio entre ambos foi interrompido pelo som do elevador. Schuldich saiu do elevador, sempre seguido por perto por Ran caso o outro tivesse algum problema e caísse. Schuldich parou em frente a um apartamento dando as chaves a Ran para este abrir a porta.  
  
Schuldich entrou primeiro dirigindo-se para a casa de banho onde tinha tudo o que era necessário para tratar da ferida. Ran foi quem tirou a bala do corpo de Schuldich e em seguida o envolveu em ligaduras. O ruivo levou em seguida Schuldich para o quarto, deitando-o na cama.  
  
- Ficas comigo, Orchidee?  
  
- Claro.. – Ran deitou-se ao lado de Schuldich, acariciando ternamente os cabelos compridos do homem adormecido durante algum tempo. – Desculpa, Schu.. – sussurrou Ran algum tempo depois, antes dele mesmo ser envolvido num sono pesado.  
  
--  
  
Omi sorriu ao ver Kirika. A rapariga olhou para ele durante algum tempo e depois desviou os seus olhos para o outro rapaz.  
  
Ambos estavam parados a olhar para ela. Enquanto o loiro lhe dava um sorriso brilhante e contente, o outro olhava-a de cima a baixo tentando perceber o que ela fazia ali. Ela fixou os olhos de Nagi e por segundos sentiu algum tipo de simpatia para com o rapaz.  
  
- É teu, Kirika-chan?  
  
Ela olhou para Omi ao ouvir o sufixo no seu nome. Nagi olhou também para o loirinho e quando Omi percebeu o que tinha dito corou imediatamente. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno e discreto sorriso.  
  
- Ele fez algum estrago? – perguntou ela num tom indiferente meio frio.  
  
- Não.. ele é um lindo gatinho.. como se chama?  
  
- Prince Myshkin.  
  
- Prince.. Myshkin..? – Omi olhou seriamente para o gato. Não sabia exactamente porque o nome lhe era tão familiar, sabia que devia associar a alguma coisa mas não se lembrava ao que.  
  
- Da peça de Dostoevsky, "O Idiota"? – perguntou Nagi de repente.  
  
Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
  
- Chamas idiota ao teu gato? – perguntou Omi meio divertido e incrédulo.  
  
Nagi riu-se e até ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele riu-se.  
  
- Suponho que não seja nada do tipo, não é? Parvo Omi! - reclamou Omi com um sorriso nos lábios por ter feito a rapariga sorrir.  
  
- Nessa peça o Prince Myshkin é o símbolo de pureza e ingenuidade.  
  
- Oh! Eu sabia que tinha algo haver, eu tive há pouco tempo a... bem! Muito sensato! E ele é todo branco e aqueles olhos azuis enormes!!  
  
- Parecidos com os teus. – disse Kirika atenta.  
  
- Parecidos com.. pois.. – ele corou e sorriu. Ele tentou meter conversa com ela. - Então..? O gato é muito bonito mesmo.. pareces gostar muito dele.  
  
- Ele é uma das poucas coisas que me faz gostar de viver. – respondeu ela sinceramente. O loirinho olhou para o gato e sorriu em seguida para ela.  
  
- Ele é sem dúvida então sempre bem-vindo à Koneko no Sumu Ie! Para não se sentir sozinho sempre pode vir fazer companhia aos nekos daqui. – ele apontou para si mesmo. Ela riu-se de repente e ele sorriu-se ao ver que a tinha feito feliz. – Devias rir mais.. – sussurrou ele, apesar de Kirika ter ouvido ela preferiu fingir que não tinha percebido o que ele tinha dito.  
  
- Tenho de ir, a Mireille deve já ter vindo.  
  
- Está bem.. Espera! Espera! – ele correu para outro canto da loja e quando voltou entregou-lhe uma flor. Uma camélia branca.  
  
Ela ficou a olhar para flor durante algum tempo até voltar a sua atenção para Omi. O loirinho estava vermelho e a olhar para o chão.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Omi levantou o rosto e sorriu. Ela respondeu ao sorriso e saiu da loja.  
  
- Beleza perfeita? – perguntou Nagi divertido.  
  
- Ela tem um encanto especial Nagi-kun, não sei porque mas que tem, tem..  
  
--  
  
A primeira coisa que Ran viu quando saiu do edifico na manhã seguinte foi Yohji encostado ao seu carro. Curioso o ruivo aproximou-se até parar em frente ao loiro. Os dois ficaram parados a olhar um para o outro. Finalmente Yohji decidiu-se a agir e dando alguns passos puxou Ran e beijou- o, um beijo sensual e ao mesmo agressivo, havia nele desejo, confusão e estranhamente um misto de saudade.  
  
Yohji foi também quem quebrou o beijo. Os dois afastaram-se mas sem perder o contacto visual um com o outro. Ametista estava vidrado em esmeralda. Yohji aproximou-se do ouvido de Ran, dando algumas lambidas e mordendo suavemente, fazendo Ran derreter ainda mais nos seus braços.  
  
- Não vou perguntar o que estavas a fazer ali, o que tiveste a fazer toda a noite com quem quer que fosse aquele homem.. – Yohji pausou descendo para o pescoço de Ran, dando uma mordida e sugando um pouco de forma a deixar uma marca vermelha. - .. apenas quero que saibas que neste momento.. és meu.  
  
Yohji voltou aos lábios de Ran. O ruivo sentiu Yohji a agarrar as chaves do seu carro e quando se sentiu pressionado contra o veiculo fez um som de desconforto. O loiro apenas riu e continuou a beija-lo.  
  
- Oh, Ran, não sabes o que te espera.. – murmurou Yohji entre beijos.  
  
/Vais dar-te a ele, Ran?/  
  
Schu.. eu não sei o que quero.. mas.. ele...  
  
Yohji deitou Ran no banco de trás do carro cobrindo o seu corpo imediatamente com o seu. O loiro começou a desapertar alguns botões da camisa, descendo aos poucos os lábios para beijar e marcar ainda mais o ruivo.  
  
/Vais deixar que ele te marque, Orchidee?/  
  
Eu acho que... Schu, eu não sei o que sinto por ele, ele confunde-me de uma maneira que nunca ninguém confundiu.. Eu sei que não é só uma atracção, é mais do que isso!  
  
/Vais deixar que ele te possua agora neste momento? No banco de trás do teu carro? Vais enfrentar isto como depois? Quando ele te deixar e te disser que para ele não és mais do que um corpo? Mais uma conquista na sua lista de corações partidos?/  
  
Yohji desapertou as calças de Ran. Quando o ruivo sentiu o loiro tocar no seu membro todos os seus pensamentos voaram, naquele momento só existia Yohji e ele.  
  
- Tens alguma coisa, Ran? – perguntou Yohji de repente.  
  
Ran abriu os olhos e olhou para os olhos verdes que estavam fixos nele. Foi apenas um momento, ambos a olharem um para o outro. De repente tudo pareceu errado. Ran afastou o loiro bruscamente, levantando-se para se vestir imediatamente.  
  
- Ran? Que raio! Que foi?  
  
- Não Yohji! Tu não me vais fazer isto! Tu.... Não!  
  
Ran fechou a porta de trás do carro e abriu a da frente mas antes que ele conseguisse entrar Yohji pressionou-o de novo contra o carro. A expressão de Yohji era de raiva mas também ainda de desejo. O loiro beijou Ran e o ruivo deu por si a responder ao beijo sem pensar.  
  
Yohji afastou-se mas sem largar Ran. - Nem penses, Ran! Uma coisa com que não lido bem é ser provocado e depois recusado! Aviso desde já que isso não fazes comigo, Fujimiya!  
  
- Eu não quero isto! Não percebes isto!! – Yohji afastou-se de repente.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu não quero ter nada haver contigo!  
  
- Tens a certeza? Ainda há pouco parecias bem entregue ao que eu te estava a fazer.  
  
Ran afastou-se. Uma lágrima percorreu o rosto de Ran, e Yohji observou atentamente mais seguirem o seu curso. Ele aproximou-se tocando de leve a cara do outro, limpando as lágrimas que caiam sem parar.  
  
- Tu nunca vais entender-me, Yohji. Eu nunca posso dar-te aquilo que queres, seria o mesmo que me vender sem pensar nas consequências, por muito que eu o queira nenhum de nós está pronto para isso. – Ran riu-se. - Yohji..  
  
- Vem comigo. – interrompeu o loiro oferecendo a sua mão a Ran.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Não te vou obrigar a nada, apenas te peço que venhas comigo.  
  
Schu.. que faço?  
  
/Sabes que te amo e sempre amarei, e... apesar de não o mostrar, o que quero a cima de tudo é a tua felicidade.. Agora a pergunta é.. Achas-te pronto para tomar esse passo?/  
  
Ran fixou os olhos esmeralda de Yohji que lhe transmitiam tantos sentimentos mas acima de tudo ele sentia-se seguro e feliz, algo que o ruivo não sentia muitas vezes. O seu olhar desviou-se para a mão de Yohji, sorrindo Ran aceitou aquilo que o detective lhe estava a oferecer.  
  
--  
  
Tenho duas coisas a referir!  
  
Primeiro em relação ao gato, sei que na serie o Prince Myshkin fica na Rússia e ela nunca mais volta a ver o gato, mas como eu adoro gatos e adorei especialmente a maneira como ela interagiu com ele, decidi coloca-lo aqui no meu fic. Para me fazer companhia também!   
  
E já agora acho que devo também dizer que o assassino será a partir deste capítulo chamado...... Assassino Vingativo!! haha.. já chega de tanto rir!!! Ele tinha de ter um nome até eu começar a pensar em dar mais pistas sobre quem é..  
  
Uma coisa, eu mudei algumas coisas no capítulo 2, mas para não terem de voltar atrás.. é uma pequena coisa na verdade.. É que eu tinha escrito algo que fazia o Yohji conhecer o Farfarello e o Schuldich, mas depois ao reler eu percebi que isso era errado, porque eu não quero que o Yohji reconheça o Schuldich como um assassino neste fic! Ele pode ser mau e meio vilão mas não é um assassino! Se me decidir a colocar a Schwarz neste fic deve só ter 3 elementos ou eu arranjo um outro qualquer! Sorry!! Só queria avisar!  
  
Agora adeus! Leiam o resto, claro! (acho que isso já nem preciso de dizer ) 


	6. Capítulo5

Traços de Tristeza

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 5**

A primeira coisa que Ran percebeu quando acordou foi os braços que o prendiam. Ele estava deitado numa cama, e quando ele abriu os olhos percebeu que era um quarto completamente desconhecido para ele. A suave respiração no seu pescoço fez com que ele estremecesse e o abraço em que ele estava ficasse ainda mais apertado.

Os seus olhos começaram a captar alguns.. Tais como o corpo quente que estava colado ao seu, a pele bronzeada tão diferente da sua alva e branca. Ele mexeu-se um pouco virando-se, ficando frente a frente com o rosto da pessoa que o tinha capturado. Uma visão que fez Ran parar de respirar.

Subitamente olhos verdes abriram-se para o fitar. Uma mão foi levada a cabelos loiros espalhados pela almofada, um corpo bem definido e robusto mas não exageradamente, uma imagem sensual e erótica. Se aquele homem era sexy só por si agora Ran tinha a certeza que ele sem dúvida era mais do que isso, a sensualidade que irradiava de um só movimento de Yohji era capaz de o fazer perder todos os sentidos.

- Dormiste bem- perguntou o loiro espreguiçando-se, completamente atento à atenção de Ran sobre ele.

- Sim. - Ran sentou-se na cama, suspirando aliviado ao perceber que estava de boxers. Ele olhou novamente para Yohji para ver o outro a rir. - Que foi?

- Pensaste que eu ia molestar-te durante a noite, não foi- ele riu-se e levantou-se da cama. A única coisa que ele tinha vestido eram também uns boxers. Ele olhou em redor pelo quarto até encontrar a sua roupa numa cadeira. Ele bocejou e começou a vestir-se sem uma palavra.

- E não pensaste nisso- perguntou Ran curioso. Ele levantou-se também aproximando-se de Yohji. O loiro vestiu a camisa deixando-a aberta e voltando-se para Ran.

- Sem dúvida que pensei, mas achei que me matavas se te tocasse sequer, e prefiro ficar intacto- ele sorriu e deu alguns passos na direcção do ruivo, cortando a distancia entre eles, ele colocou as suas mãos na cintura de Ran e sorriu sensualmente ao ver que o outro não o afastou.

Ran permaneceu quieto e quando Yohji se moveu para o beijar, ele respondeu com a mesma intensidade. Os dois deixaram-se levar pelas sensações e em instantes estavam novamente na cama, entre lençóis a acariciar-se e a explorar o corpo um do outro.

- Ran.. - gemeu o loiro descendo dos lábios do ruivo para o pescoço dele, notando os sons que o outro soltou ao sentir a boca de Yohji num dos pontos mais sensíveis do seu corpo. - Diz-me que não vais fugir novamente... - sussurrou Yohji contra o pescoço de Ran.

O ruivo gemeu e buscou novamente os lábios do loiro. Ambos sentiam a química entre eles, as sensações que apenas pareciam aumentar, era como se tivessem a perder-se um no outro. Naquele momento tudo deixou de importar apenas sendo aquele preciso instante, aquele tão precioso momento iria ficar para sempre para recordar.

O som de um tiro a ser disparado. Passos a entrar na sala. O chão coberto com uma mancha de sangue. Uma mão e nada mais. Uma criança aproximou-se, agarrando com força o urso de pelúcia que tinha na mão. Os olhos azuis piscando como que tentando acordar daquele pesadelo, mas ela sabia que aquilo não era apenas mais um estranho sonho.

A cena à sua frente.. Sangue, sangue e mais sangue. Os seus pais mortos... O relógio... uma música ecoava pela sala.. uma melodia que em outros tempos poderia a ter encantado naquele momento apenas a deixava assustada e ainda mais confusa.

Uma cena tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão desconhecida. Aquele instante que parecia retirado de um sonho de tão extraordinário, que parecia ser irreal.

A criança voltou-se assustada ao ouvir um som...

Mireille acordou assustada. Levantando-se imediatamente e dirigindo-se à janela. Ela olhou para a rua deserta por ser tão tarde. Na sua mente aquela imagem era repetida vezes e vezes sem conta. Ela olhou para a cama ao lado da sua, observando Kirika a dormir, completamente abstraída do que se passava com a sua colega.

Ela voltou-lhe costas e olhou novamente para fora da janela. Ela suspirou e voltou para a cama. Ela deitou-se voltada para a cama de Kirika, observando a outra a dormir, o seu peito a subir e a descer quando respirava. Um estranho movimento captou a sua atenção.

Meow

O gato saltou para cima da cama da loira aproximando-se até estar quase olhos nos olhos com Mireille. Ela sorriu e agarrou o gato começando a acariciar o pelo branco sedoso. Ela suspirou e voltou a deitar-se de forma a tentar dormir, deixando o gato ao seu lado aconchegado a ela. Ela fechou os olhos, uma lágrima caindo, mas em segundos ela estava a dormir.

- Sr. Doutor.. tem uma visita mas sem consulta marcada. - ouviu ele pelo intercomunicador.

- Quem é?

- O jornalista que costuma vir cá..

- Oh. Deixe-o entrar.

A porta abriu-se e Ran entrou. Schuldich levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. O seu sorriso desapareceu do rosto ao perceber que o repórter tinha levantado as suas barreiras de tal forma que era difícil até para ele ver o que ele estava a pensar.

- Senta-te Ran. - ele apontou para o sofá e aproximou-se dele sentando-se ao seu lado. - Suponho que vieste aqui por teres algum assunto comigo. Certo?

- Schu... que sabes sobre Les Soldats?

O médico de cabelos compridos arregalou os olhos para imediatamente assumir a sua postura de calma e tranquilidade, frio e calculista. Ele ficou em silêncio a olhar para o jornalista durante alguns segundos até soltar uma gargalhada.

- Estás a seguir o caminho errado, Ran. Estas mortes não têm nada haver com os Soldats..

- Não me digas mais um assunto que não devo tentar esclarecer?

- Exactamente.. depois destes anos todos eu sabia que havias de aprender alguma coisa... agora... - Schuldich inclinou-se na direcção de Ran. - Que se passa contigo?

- Comigo- perguntou Ran confuso.

- Estás a tentar esconder alguma coisa de mim?

- Schuldich.. apenas quero tentar solucionar isto antes da Chloe, realmente se meter em problemas.. e eu sei que podes ajudar-me a fazer isto.

- O assassino não é ela. Já te disse que ele é um paciente meu.

- Schu... sabes se ele está a mando de alguém?.. por favor.

- Ele mata por pensar que é uma maneira de rendição.. arrependimento aos seus pecados.. ele mata por querer e ao mesmo tempo porque ele sente que aquela determinada pessoa merece morrer.

- Hum.. ele escolhe as vitimas como? Por conhece-las ou ao acaso.

- Pelo que ele me disse, é sempre ao acaso. Ele encontra-as na rua e algo o chama para aquela tal pessoa... - Schuldich ri-se. - Ele diz que é um sinal do Diabo que o manda matar..

- Pareces satisfeito demais.. ele é um assassino.. e dos piores.. está descontrolado.

- Não. Eu controlo-o. - o jornalista levantou-se ficando de costas para Schuldich. O telepata amaldiçoou o dia em que tinha ensinado Ran a proteger a sua mente.. agora graças às suas aulas ele não conseguia entrar na mente dele. - Que estás a pensar, Ran?

- Tu pareces contente por ele matar, Schuldich.. até parece que nem planeias fazer nada para o impedir de continuar.. - Ran voltou-se e encarou o psicólogo.

- Não é bem assim. Não posso mentir.. é interessante ter tanto poder sobre alguém, mas isso é algo que sempre senti.. agora em relação ao teu serial-killer.. ele expressa as suas emoções de uma tal forma que... - ele pausou e sorriu para Ran. - Sabes quando te sente feliz por teres feito um artigo? Realmente satisfeito, sabendo que fizeste algo muito bem? Saber que ninguém poderia fazer aquilo melhor do que tu? É isso que ele sente e eu apenas deixo-o projectar esses sentimentos para mim.

- Ou seja... estás a deixar que ele mate apenas para o receber aqui.

- Ran.. - Schuldich levantou-se e aproximou-se do outro com um sorriso nos lábios. - Sabes quando tu estás a aproximar-te de um orgasmo e sentes-te no céu? É isso que sinto quando ele projecta as emoções dele.

Ran arregalou os olhos e afastou-se repentinamente. Schuldich abraçou-o com força.

- Eu seria incapaz de te magoar, Orchidee.. sabes disso, não é?

- Schu..

- Apenas preciso de algo que faça valer a pena este trabalho. Eu não peço nada demais, certo? Apenas gosto de sentir tudo com intensidade, é pedir demais- Schuldich tocou o queixo de Ran, passado a sua mão pelo rosto do repórter. Ele reparou nesse momento numa marca no pescoço de Ran. Ele sorriu cinicamente e afastou-se. - Como está o teu detective, Ran? Ou diria melhor.. assassino?

- Schu..-

- Não digas nada! Entendo a atracção.. apenas é difícil assimilar que me trocaste tão rápido... mas bem.. acontece, não é- o homem de cabelos compridos sentou-se novamente no sof�, fixando o seu olhar para o chão.

- Desculpa.

Schuldich riu-se. - Estou habituado a ser passado para trás.. o que importa, Ran.. é que voltas sempre para mim. - ele olhou para o repórter que estava parado no centro da sala a olhar para ele. Ele deu-lhe um sorriso pervertido e levantou-se dirigindo-se à sua secretaria. Ele sentou-se. - Se não precisas de mais nada, podes sair?

- Eu.. ok. Adeus, Schuldich.

Ran parou na porta ao ouvir o outro a chama-lo.

- Quero que percebas uma coisa, Orchidee.. eu não estou chateado contigo.. apenas magoado. Conheces-me bem, e sabes que isto passa..

O repórter abriu a porta e saiu da sala. A porta fechou-se e reclinou-se na sua cadeira. Ele levou as mãos para trás da cabeça. Pensativo, deixou a sua mente recordar todos os momentos passados com Ran..

Ele sempre tinha servido de substituição.. sempre esteve l�, mas Ran nunca lhe deu o devido valor.. claro que sempre se deram bem e como amigo, Ran não tinha nenhum defeito.. Schuldich lembrava-se das noites sozinho numa cama fria à espera de alguém que ele sabia estar com outra pessoa... mas ele também se lembrava das vezes que esteve doente e que Ran esteve lá..

Ran era uma contradição para ele. Se por um lado provava que nunca iria retribuir os sentimentos de amor de Schuldich, por outro lado estava sempre pronto a ajudar, sem colocar limites. As noites de paixão passadas entre eles eram provas disso.. Ran nunca lhe tinha dito que não, apenas também nunca lhe tinha dito que o amava..

Schuldich levou uma mão à cabeça massajando devagar. Estava a ganhar uma dor de cabeça. Ele agarrou o casaco e saiu da sala.

- Estou com dores de cabeça, vou para casa. Remarque todos os pacientes de hoje para os próximos dias. Até amanha, Shizuka.

A sua secretaria levantou-se pronta a reclamar e ao mesmo tempo pronta a perguntar se podia ajudar nalguma coisa. Schuldich usou o seu dom para a por a fazer aquilo que tinha pedido e seguiu em direcção à saída. Hoje era um daquele dias que ele não iria se mostrar paciente e compreensivo.

A noite era como sempre o momento que Yohji escolhia para investigar as últimas pistas relativas aos assassinatos. Ele agarrou um bloco de folhas e começou a apontar algumas coisas que achava importantes. O departamento de homicídios estava completamente vazio, com excepção a Ken que estava no gabinete do comissário a informar o Comissário Takatori sobre as novas informações relativas às vitimas.

- Hum... duas das vitimas foram mortas através de um veneno?

O loiro preparava-se para usar o seu arame na pessoa que o tinha assustado até ver Ran inclinado sobre ele. Ele sorriu e num gesto rápido trouxe o repórter para o seu colo. O ruivo tentou ainda soltar-se mas Yohji era bem mais forte do que parecia.

- Isso é para não me assustares assim.. - ele sussurrou beijando Ran nos lábios para o calar. - Não sabes que não deves surpreender alguém que está a rever notas de assassinatos, podia ter tido um ataque cardíaco!

- Imagino.. deves ter pensado que eu era o mau e cruel assassino, pronto a matar mais uma inocente vitima! Eu estava à espreita e pronto a atacar quando tu deitaste todos os meus planos por água abaixo.. - Ran desviou o olhar de Yohji para os apontamentos de novo, escondendo o sorriso.

- Se não fosse eu conhecer-te melhor do que isso, diria que estavas a testar-me.. - Yohji colocou os seus braços em redor de Ran, apoiando o seu queixo no ombro do ruivo, atento às expressões do repórter.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Yohji a saborear o presença de Ran, sentindo o aroma doce dos cabelos dele. Ran, por sua vez, estava mais interessado naquilo que estava a ler.

- Então existe um total de 9 vitimas... não sabia.

- A polícia decidiu só apresentar 4 vitimas oficiais.. - respondeu o detective simplesmente.

- Porque? Existe alguma coisa relacionada com as outras 5- Ran voltou-se, colocando os braços em redor do pescoço de Yohji. Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Yohji riu-se. - Apenas tenho a estranha sensação que algo não bate certo.. - ele olhou para a folha. - 4 vitimas, as que foram apresentadas ao publico, foram mortas com facas, cortadas fatalmente ou apenas torturadas.. mas existe 3 que foram mortas com veneno e ainda outras 2 que foram, na verdade, mortas com a tiro.. sem dúvida que existem sempre alguns cortes, mas a razão de morte não é essa.

- Então... - Ran desviou o olhar dos olhos esmeralda fixando a camisa de Yohji. Ele brincava com um dos botões pensativo. - Poderias colocar a hipótese de ser mais do que um assassino? Pode existir apenas alguém a tentar usar o "assassino vingativo" para fugir à polícia.

- É uma ideia mas... o que baralha é que os cortes são feitos da mesma maneira em duas das vitimas que morreram a tiro. Existe vestígios de luta... pelo que o Ken disse, a vitima foi torturada e só no fim morreu com uma bala.

- Hum... Yohji... sabes alguma coisa sobre os Soldats- Yohji deixou transparecer uma expressão confusa até olhar para Ran. - Não me perguntes porque, apenas estou curioso sobre uma coisa.. sabes?

- Bem.. sei que é uma sociedade secreta que vem dos tempos antigos. - ele pausou desviando o olhar para a parede. - Sei que em tempos apenas pretendiam manter a paz, lutavam apenas contra aqueles que iam contra eles.. agora.. na verdade não sei.. a Kritiker e a Esset vieram retirar a importância.. enquanto a Kritiker apenas tem função no Japão e Inglaterra, a Esset na Alemanha e Rússia, Les Soldats dominam o mundo como a máfia, apenas secretamente.. não sabes que trabalhas para eles até morreres nas mãos de um camarada.. 1

- Hum... eles são assim tão grandes?

- Les Soldats têm extrema importância no mundo, mas só outros assassinos sabem da sua existência e influencia no mundo.. eu.. por ter já me ter visto frente a frente com um assassino deles. Acontece muitas vezes serem dados alvos iguais a ambas as organizações..

- Les Soldats... - Ran suspirou. Yohji olhou para ele. Uma questão no olhar, uma pergunta que o repórter preferiu ignorar..

- Estamos perto.. em tempos ela voltará para nós...

Uma mulher aproximou-se do altar.

- Altena.. achas que vai dar tudo certo?

- Se o amor nos mata, então o ódio pode salvar-nos.. 2 - a mulher em frente ao altar a olhar para duas espadas cruzadas levantou-se e aproximou-se da recém-chegada.

- A Chloe está pronta, isso eu sei.. desde sempre... mas e a - Altena interrompeu-a com um gesto de mão. Ela sorriu levemente.

- O destino não pode ser prevenido nem calculado.. apenas temos em nosso poder a profecia que dará aos Soldats um novo reinicio.. em breve teremos de novo ao nosso alcance as mãos negras que julgavam a morte.. 3

- E tu queres, claro, que Les Soldats voltem a triunfar.. mas será este o melhor caminho- a mulher deu um passo em direcção a Altena.

A outra passou a mão pelos cabelos compridos com um sorriso no rosto.

- Noir... a verdadeira Noir... quando elas se juntarem... uma nossa profecia recomeçara.. eu iria conseguir reviver a Verdadeira Noir..

Mais um novo capítulo de "Traços de Tristeza". A inspiração de repente veio-me e tive de escrever.. andei umas horas à volta com o enredo, já que eu tinha uma ideia para continuar mas percebi que não dava, iria ser estranho e acabaria muito sem graça.. então decidi enveredar por outro caminho.. que é este!

Estou a escrever este fic há 2 meses, e até acho que está a sair bastante bem!

Em relação ao assassino? Algumas pessoas perguntaram se era o Farfie? Pois bem... Não digo! Vocês vão ter de esperar até eu escrever mais! Talvez até ao próximo capítulo apenas... hehe ... Mas digo-vos que terão uma surpresa... a não ser que conheçam o anime de Noir juntamente com o anime de Weiß Kreuz muito bem... então ai de certeza que já têm uma ideia a onde quero chegar... por agora, apenas digo que terão uma surpresa... hehe _(eu sou tão m�!.. E maluca!)_

Vi finalmente o fim de Noir no Domingo... eu não sei se já referi mas só tenho acesso aos episódios em alemão e infelizmente o meu vocabulário não é dos melhores... mas fiquei realmente bastante animada para escrever! Estava bastante curiosa para saber o fim! E, felizmente, com a ajuda de alguns sites na net, entendi tudo!

Por isso devem perceber que coloquei um pouco mais do enredo de Noir na história... Espero que continuem ai a ansiar por um novo capítulo!

Agora vou voltar para os meus fics! Principalmente para o "Gangsta Love" e "O Irmão", que devido a um pedido especial, estou a tentar adiantar alguns capítulos.. por agora não tenho tido muita inspiração... mas heide chegar l�!

_Vejam em baixo algumas coisas referencias ao capítulo!_

_E depois digam o que acham!_

_ Bjinhos_

**Notas de autor:**

**1 ** esta conversa sobre Les Soldats foi em parte inventada por mim.. mas não me perguntem que parte é verdade! É muito confuso para explicar.. apenas devo deixar esclarecido que tentem relacionar as três organizações mais importantes neste fic... Kritiker, Esset e Les Soldats.. deveria talvez ter falado na Cosa Nostra (Silvana).. mas não me apeteceu!

**2** a frase em inglês é _"If love can kill, then hatred can save us"_. Uma das frases de Altena no anime… tive de a colocar!

**3** a frase em inglês é _"__Black hands who reign over death"_..tentei traduzir da melhor maneira a fazer sentido. se tiverem uma tradução melhor digam-me.


End file.
